PVP
3V3 Arena Rules: Caution: If you leave the Arena midway through a battle, you’ll lose a lot of points. Please ensure your network and device are functioning properly before entering the Arena. 1. Win 2 out of 3 battles to defeat your opponents. Win a battle by defeating all the opposing fighters. 2. Defeat your opponents to earn Arena Points. You’ll lose Arena Points when you lose a battle. 3. You may join alone, with 1 teammate, or with 2 teammates. 4. Please be patient while opponents and teammates are found for you. 5. Gladiator Titles will last permanently, while ranking titles will last for one day. Competition Points can be exchange for lots of powerful gear and items. You’ll need to arrive at specific points in the Arena in order to unlock some of the gear in the 3V3 Arena Shop. Earn enough Arena Points to unlock Gladiator titles! Players ranked in the Top 10 can even earn special Rank Titles for strong attribute buffs! War Soul Arena 1. There are ten challenge times every day. Rank and rewards results will be released at 10pm ''every day. 2. Rewards consist of ''Faith Points and Superior Symbols. The higher the ranking, the more numerous the rewards. 3. Superior symbols can be used to change elite epic equipment. Ancient Battlefield 1. Tap the arrow on the right side of the screen and choose “Battlefield,” or you can choose it in the Event list. Then click “Battlefield Enroll” to join this battle. 2. You will be placed on a waiting list after enrolling. You may cancel your participation before the battle begins. Participation Rules: 1. Player at Level 30 or above can join the battle. Players will be grouped into teams based on their level: Level 30 to 39, 40 to 49, 60 to 69, and so on. 2. The Enroll interface will pop up when 20 players have enrolled. Tap it within 30 seconds to join the battle. If you miss your chance, you’ll be able to try again in two minutes. 3. Once you enter the Battlefield, all players will be divided into red and blue teams according to their power level. The original team will be disbanded. 4. There will be 45 seconds to prepare. During this time, players must stay in their base and can discuss tactics. 5. The battle will last for 15 minutes. Players can earn points by bringing the opposing team’s flag to their own base or by killing opponents. 6. If you are idle, you’ll be removed from the Battlefield. 7. Tap the crystals of your opponents to recover them and earn points. 8. The first team to 300 points will win. If no team has earned 300 points by the time the battle ends, the team with the higher score will win. 9. After the battle is finished, you will earn Exp and Battle Meric depending on your performance and the results of the battle. You can exchange Battle Merit for elite materials and purple equipment from Fala Morninglight (NPC) in the Capital of Glory. Read More Daily Quests